ĐΛƝZΛ DE ƩSPΛĐΛS
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Palabras susurradas por el viento, la luz del hierro refulgente, los ojos en el mismo horizonte: el Rey es viejo, y los reyes viejos mueren pronto. La guerra se avecina, las piezas están colocadas, con la única certeza de que lo peor aún está por llegar.


_**.**_

**Disclaimer.**

La presente historia fue escrita como pedido de _**Mikuday-chan**_, siendo participante del topic _"Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics"_ del foro_** La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**_.

Los personajes de _"Naruto" _aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen pues son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_, salvo por algunos personajes de carácter original.

El universo está inspirado, pero **no adaptado**, al mundo de la saga _"Canción de Hielo y Fuego" _del escritor _George R.R. Martin_.

**Leyenda.**

Narración. – Segunda persona, variará a lo largo de la historia en los diferentes ojos de los personajes.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Sueños y/o Recuerdos_

**Especificaciones.**

Resumen. – "_Palabras susurradas por el viento, la luz del hierro refulgente, los ojos en el mismo horizonte: el Rey es viejo, y los reyes viejos mueren pronto. La guerra se avecina, las piezas están colocadas, con la única certeza de que lo peor aún está por llegar."_

Rating. – M, por altos contenidos de lenguaje, sexo y violencia.

Género. – Fantasía, Aventura, Romance, Tragedia, Misterio.

Capítulos. – Se tiene planteado desarrollar la historia en un aproximado de **10 capítulos como máximo**. Pero puede cambiar.

Pareja. – **Principal. **Uchiha Itachi x Hyuga Neji (ItaNeji). **Secundaria. **Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuga Hinata (NaruHina), Uchiha Sasuke x OC, entre otras.

Universo Alterno.

**Advertencia.**

Todo lo que se tenga de conocimiento del universo de _Naruto_, no servirá de nada ya que para los propósitos en la elaboración de esta historia se saltaron muchas bases infundadas por _Kishimoto_. Sugerencia: hagan borrón y cuenta nueva.

Posible tortura psicológica-física, homicidio, incesto, homosexualidad, canibalismo, entre otras cosas. Si se decide continuar con la lectura, es **bajo su propio riesgo**.

Hechas todas las aclaraciones, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danza de Espadas<strong>_

_**- **Libro Primero** -**_

_**.**_

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

><p>El crujir de las ramas y hojas caídas que se habían ido apilando con el largo paso del tiempo, ponía su cuerpo en tensión y agudizaba sus sentidos con cada paso que daban.<p>

Para Izumo, ésta no era la primera vez que se adentraba en el Bosque del Oeste, ya habían transcurrido quince años desde que tomó juramento frente a los Dioses y se había vuelto parte de los Jounin, protectores de la Muralla de las Nueve Puertas. En todas las estaciones que pasaron, realizó cientos de misiones como esta, millares de veces recorrió los caminos invisibles rastreando a las tribus de Ningen, salvajes y bárbaros, que intentaban cruzar hacia el este.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar el molesto pensamiento de que esta vez, había algo diferente.

El viento sopló desde el noreste, frío y helado deslizándose ruidosamente por entre las copas de los árboles, que lucían cada vez más amenazantes, en el descenso de la luz del día.

–¿a cuánta distancia estamos ya Kotetsu?– preguntó la voz firme de Tsukimi, una mujer que se había unido a los Jounin, cuando prefirió irse a la muralla a matar salvajes antes que perder las manos por haber hurtado unas joyas a la Señora del Clan Yuuhi en el noroeste, cuando trabajó como su sirvienta.

–_mis hijos tenían hambre…– había respondido con los labios amoratados por los golpes, el día en que se apareció en la Segunda Puerta, y otra Jounin le había preguntado el por qué estaba allí._

Kotetsu en su gran caballo negro iba unos pasos más atrás que los otros. Giró su cabeza, visualizando a lo lejos la silueta oscura de la Muralla, alzándose a sólo unos cuantos dedos por encima de los altos árboles del bosque.

–diría que a unas diez leguas hasta la Quinta Puerta– declaró en voz baja, no se sabía quién podía estar cerca y no deseaban dar su posición. –llevamos dos lunas, desde que partimos–

Izumo fijó sus castaños ojos en Tsukimi y sus labios fruncidos, un gesto que le había visto hacer cada vez que analizaba una situación. Ella era la capitana y había sido puesta a cargo de la misión, un reconocimiento que muy pocos conseguían, en especial las mujeres que decidían vestir el negro, ya que muchas de ellas habían sido granjeras, prostitutas, sirvientas y cocineras que en su vida habían blandido una espada.

Otro viento respiró con más fuerza que el anterior, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Izumo, y de forma inevitable apretó las riendas de su caballo con mayor fuerza.

Kotetsu cubierto con la gruesa capa de marta, que le había pertenecido a su padre cuando había sido un señor menor en un pequeño feudo bajo el servicio de un Clan mayor, pudo sentir el frío calarse hasta sus huesos. Soltó un suspiro, que se convirtió en vaho en el aire exterior.

Estaban en el Oeste mismo y ya el invierno comenzaba a darse a ver, pero Kotetsu era optimista al respecto, o al menos lo intentaba. Ya habían pasado diecisiete años de verano, y confiaba en que podían pasar un par de años más. Porque lo último que deseaba, era estar en tierra de los salvajes en plena nieve y oscuridad.

La montura de Tsukimi se detuvo a un palmo de distancia. Era una yegua de color gris con crines y cola negra, un poco baja para su edad pero reacia y tenaz al igual que su jinete.

Aún por el rabillo del ojo Kotetsu pudo notar que la capitana había conseguido un plan de acción que no la convencía del todo.

¿Y quién podía culparla?

La misión aunque sencilla, tenía un carácter de suma importancia, debían rastrear a un grupo de Ningen que había sido visto merodeando cerca de la Primera y Segunda Puerta en el norte. No habían mostrado actitud ofensiva, ni habían intentado como muchos antes traspasar la muralla, sólo estuvieron allí, estáticos al límite del bosque.

–_estaban contando, parecían analizar algo muy a fondo– dijo el viejo Kazuto mientras tomaba de su oxidada petaca –tengo cuarenta años al servicio de las Puertas y se los puedo asegurar, están tramando algo–_

Todos habían reído esa noche, incluso Kotetsu e Izumo, acusando a Kazuto de que la vejez le estaba afectando la cabeza.

Pero cuatro días después el mismo grupo había sido visto en las puertas del centro, en la misma actitud. Para cuando habían alcanzado el sur y las últimas dos Puertas, el Comandante Ibiki se encontró con el desagradable rumor de que los Ningen, se estaban uniendo y formaban un ejército para un supuesto "Rey del Oeste". Y ahora estaban aquí, después de seguir las cambiantes huellas, esperando la decisión de Tsukimi.

–acamparemos aquí, dentro de poco no habrá luz y hace mucho que no se oye nada por el bosque– y con eso dio fin a cualquier duda.

Izumo bajó de su montura y tomando las riendas del resto, ató a los caballos a un tronco cercano.

–Kotetsu, descarga los suministros, Izumo haz un perímetro de la zona…– los ojos de Tsukimi recorrieron el bosque lentamente, los árboles pálidos y negros se mezclaban estáticos a su alrededor –no habrá fuego esta noche–

Izumo y Kotetsu cruzaron miradas bajo las capas negras, mientras las palabras de la capitana flotaban en el aire a su alrededor. Los tres habían tenido el mismo presentimiento.

Alguien los estaba observando.

**. . .**

La tierra tenía un ligero temblor, esa era la primera señal de que algo no andaba bien.

Habían estado descansando, para reponer energías y continuar con su marcha, a excepción de aquel que le tocó el turno de guardia.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintieron, incluso el aire se había tornado pesado, difícil de respirar.

Con las manos fuertemente aferradas a las ramas de uno de los Árboles del Templo, descendió lentamente, en silencio al igual que el resto de su grupo.

Estaban cubiertos enteramente de diversas pieles de animales, que les permitía ocultarse entre las hojas del bosque. A la cintura llevaban las dos espadas de madera, tan perfectamente talladas que con sólo un roce podía arrancar un tajo de la piel más dura.

A la distancia se oyó el relinchar de una de las bestias de cuatro patas, que montaban los Shinobi de negro, forasteros que se dedicaban a darles caza.

Todos los presentes se miraron con cautela y asintiendo dos veces con la cabeza, se separaron en parejas para ir a dónde provenía el sonido. Las manos apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada curvada.

Sus pasos rápidos y ágiles, eran mudos bajo las ramas pues el Bosque siempre trataba bien a los fieles creyentes del todopoderoso Sora y les refugiaba en sus brazos de la vista de enemigos, Shinobi y de los Sin Nombre.

La tierra tembló por segunda vez, con mayor fuerza que la anterior y eso sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

Acelerando el paso, se aproximaron a donde se escuchaban los relinchos de las bestias de Shinobi. De un salto, volvieron a escalar por los gruesos troncos pálidos, observando desde las alturas la escena grotesca que se llevaba a cabo.

Las hojas y ramas caídas, estaban pintadas en sangre roja y oscura, cubiertas por los órganos destrozados de las bestias y de dos Shinobi que yacían con los ojos abiertos en terror hacia el cielo.

El primero era el de una mujer, lo único que quedaba de ella ahora era la parte superior de su cuerpo, con la garganta abierta de un extremo a otro. El segundo muerto, era menos irreconocible aún, lo habían desmembrado completamente.

Brazos, dedos, piernas, pies, orejas, cabello todo esparcido alrededor de lo que suponían había sido un campamento.

–_t__asukete, tasukete! Onegai, yamete! Aaaahhhh!_–

Los gritos desgarradores en una lengua que no podían entender, venían de un bulto que daba patadas en el centro de todo el horror. El tercer muerto, aún estaba luchando por una vida que había perdido ya hace mucho.

Cortando por sus oídos, mezclándose con los alaridos y relinchos, estaba el sonido inconfundible de dientes raspando carne, de dientes aplastando huesos. De las garras cercenando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Eran los Sin Nombre.

Aún en medio de la profunda noche, podían distinguir sus siluetas, sus pieles tan negras como la pupila de un animal, los filosos y grandes colmillos que salían de una boca ávida de carne. Monstruos que en algún momento habían tenido un nombre y ahora sólo salían de la tierra a comer.

Contuvieron la respiración por largo rato, mientras observaban como dos Sin Nombre saltaban sobre una de las bestias de cuatros patas, la derribaban y abrían su estómago sacando entre las garras los rosados intestinos mientras el animal aún vivo sufría.

Un dolor invisible se extendió desde su mano, su cuerpo había vuelto a recordar que donde debía haber cinco dedos, ahora sólo tenía cuatro.

–¡_AAAhhhhh…_.!– el último grito que dio el Shinobi fue ahogado por el gorgoteo de la sangre cuando su cabeza fue arrancada de su cuello, un Sin Nombre devorando la carne de su boca.

Otros dos se repartían las piernas y el torso, formando una laguna de sangre bajo sus cuerpos. La tierra del bosque profanada por ellos una vez más.

Entonces la tercera sacudida de la tierra, los sin Nombre se detuvieron mirando con sus brillantes ojos sin pupila a puntos distantes en el horizonte. Estaban recibiendo las órdenes de su Padre.

Cuando el temblor terminó los Sin Nombre lanzaron órganos y miembros al suelo y juntándose en una única mancha oscura, fueron tragados por la sombra de uno de los árboles negros.

El silencio absoluto reinó por el bosque, y desenvainando las espadas de madera, bajaron de las copas, y se acercaron a los cadáveres.

–estos son los que nos estaban siguiendo desde la muralla… ¿qué hacemos con sus cuerpos? –

–¡nada! no son nuestro problema…–

Vio como el líder, se acercó hasta la cabeza del último en morir. Sus facciones tensas en el dolor y el miedo, aún con el rastro fresco de las lágrimas. Tomando dos piedras grises, debajo de las hojas del suelo, las clavó en los ojos castaños del fallecido y luego con la espada hizo un corte largo en la frente.

Los demás retrocedieron indignados de lo que había hecho. Eso era el ritual para los creyentes de Sora, no para los sucios forasteros.

–Hayate, ¿qué crees que haces? – siseó uno de los más corpulentos del grupo, con la espada amenazante

–no permitiremos que se los lleve Akuma…– la voz era cortada levemente por la tos, de cuando un Sin Nombre le hirió un pulmón –aún no estamos a salvo en las tierras del Este–

Sus ojos se clavaron feroces en los demás, esperando si alguno se atrevía a cuestionar sus palabras. Pero nadie habló, y tomando más piedras grises, procedieron a dar sepultura a los muertos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apéndice<strong>_

_- Primera Parte -_

_**.**_

EL REY HIRUZEN DEL CLAN SENJU Y SARUTOBI, el primero de su nombre, rey de los Shinobi, señor de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales y Protector del Reino.

**.**

**Clan Senju**

Perteneciente a una familia secundaria de la primera generación Shinobi. Pasa a formar una de las principales familias del Reino de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales, después del matrimonio contraído entre el Príncipe Asura Otsusuki, el primero de su nombre, –heredero al Trono, salvador y creador de la Muralla de las Nueve Puertas–, y la hija menor de la familia Senju, desde entonces han ocupado el reinado. Su herencia es las mil y un habilidades, Mokuzai. Su blasón dos tridentes cruzados en negro sobre campo de gules. Su lema: _Con la Voluntad de Fuego_.

[EL REY HASHIRAMA SENJU], el primerio de su nombre, Señor de Konoha, Guardián del Centro, Protector del Reino de los Ocho Chakras, fallecido.

**–**su esposa, la REINA MITO, del Clan Uzumaki;

.

–sus hijos:

– –[ITAMA], el segundo de su nombre, heredero del Trono, caído en batalla;

– – –su esposa, HOTARU-SAMA, del Clan Kamizuki;

– – –sus hijos:

– – –TSUNADE, antigua heredera al Trono;

– – – – su esposo, [DAN-SAMA], del Clan Dokugiri, caído en

– – – – su sobrina, SHIZUNE, del Clan Dokugiri;

– – –[NAWAKI], hijo menor, fallecido;

– – –[HAKODA], hija menor, heredera de Konoha, fallecida;

– – – – su esposo, KUJITO-SAMA, del Clan Sarutobi;

– – – – su hijo, HIRUZEN, heredero de Enma;

– – – – – – su esposa, MAYAYA-SAMA, del Clan Morino;

– – – – – – su hijo, ASUMA, el mayor;

– – – – – – su hijo, KAWARA, el menor;

– – – – – – – su esposa, HACHIKO, prima suya;

– – – – – – – su hijo, KONOHAMARU, de ocho años;

– –TENZOU, segundo hijo menor, bastardo;

.

–sus hermanos:

– –[TOBIRAMA], primer hermano menor, Rey de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales después de Hashirama, fallecido;

– –[ITAMA], el primero de su nombre, segundo hermano menor, asesinado por el Clan Uchiha;

– –[KAWARAMA], tercer hermano menor, fallecido;

– – –su esposa, [NINAKO-SAMA], del Clan Hagane, fallecida al dar a luz junto a su bebé;

.

–su tío, TOKA, Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real;

.

–su Consejo Privado:

– –GRAN MAESTRE CHIRIKU;

– –HOMURA SUGITO, consejero de la moneda;

– –MEI TERUMI, consejero naval;

– –KOHARU YAMAMOTO, consejero de los edictos;

– –TOKA SENJU, Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real;

– –DANZOU RUTO, consejero de los rumores;

.

–Su corte y sus criados:

– –GOUZU KIRI, la Justicia del Rey, verdugo;

– –ASUMA SARUTOBI, comandante de la Guardia;

– –AZAKERI, un bufón;

– –GENMA SHIRANUI y AOBA YAMASHIRO, escuderos del Rey

.

–su Guardia Real:

– –TOKA SENJU, Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real;

– –YUNO HASHIMA;

– –KEITA TOKUGAWA;

– –JIN NOBUNAGA;

– –SHINZEN ODAMA;

– –IEYASU TAKA;

Los principales Clanes que han jurado fidelidad al Mokuzai son: Sarutobi, Dokugiri, Hagane, Kamizuki, Morino, Shiranui, Gekko, Namiashi, Yamashiro y Uzuki.

_**.**_

**Clan Uchiha**

Forma parte de las Antiguas Familias del Reino de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales en el Origen de los Shinobi, y es portadora directa de la sangre real a través de su fundador el Príncipe Indra Otsusuki, el primero de su nombre, –salvador del reino y creador de la Muralla de las Nueve Puertas–, quién es recompensado con la mano de la hija mayor de la familia Tsuchihaya. Mantuvieron fuertes enfrentamientos con la familia Senju, lo cuál dio inicio a la Rebelión de la Corona que culminó con la derrota del Clan. Su herencia es el ojo escarlata de las tres aspas, Sharingan. Su blasón es un abanico carmesí y blanco sobre campo de sable. Su lema: _Nosotros no Olvidamos_.

FUGAKU UCHIHA, Señor de Nakano, Guardián del Norte;

–su esposa, MIKOTO-SAMA, del clan Arakawa;

.

–sus hijos:

– –ITACHI, heredero de Nakano, de dieciocho años;

– –SASUKE, el menor de los hijos, de trece años;

.

–sus hermanos:

– –TEYAKI, su primer hermano menor;

– – – su esposa, URUCHI-SAMA, prima suya;

– –YASHIRO, su segundo hermano menor;

– – – su esposa; SHINOUE-SAMA, del Clan Hatake;

– – – su hijo, SHISUI, hijo único, de diecisiete años;

– –OBITO, su hermano menor bastardo, enviado a la Muralla de las Nueve Puertas.

.

–sus tíos:

– –TEKKA, Guardián del Clan, segundo hijo mayor;

– – – su esposa, NAORI-SAMA, prima tercera suya;

– –INABI, hijo menor;

– – – su esposa, KOTOKO-SAMA, del Clan Yakushi;

.

–sus principales vasallos:

– –KUROKI ARAKAWA, señor de Omonahashi;

– –SAKUMO HATAKE, apodado EL COLMILLO BLANCO, señor de Tanken;

– –RYU HOSHIGAKI, señor de Samehada;

– –OROCHIMARU MANDA, señor de Oto.

– –TAIGA YAKUSHI, señor de Beru;

– –SATOU KAGUYA, señor de Bukido;

Los principales clanes que han jurado fidelidad al Sharingan son: Arakawa, Manda, Yakushi, Kaguya, Hatake y Hoshigaki.

**.**

**Clan Hyuga**

Descendientes directos de los primeros Shinobi, es una de las Antiguas Familias del Reino de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales. Nacida de la unión matrimonial entre el Príncipe Hamura Otsusuki, el primero de su nombre, con una de las hijas de la familia Hyuga. Para mantener la sangre pura, el Clan Hyuga ha seguido con frecuencia el matrimonio entre hermanos y primos. Su herencia es la visión absoluta, Byakugan. Su blasón es el Chakra negro y blanco en ciclo, con los ocho trigramas sobre plata helada. Su lema: _Hacia el So_l.

HIASHI HYUGA, señor de Hakke, Guardián del Noroeste;

–su esposa, [HINAKO-SAMA], prima suya, fallecida en su segundo parto;

.

–sus hijos:

– –HINATA, heredera de Hakke, de trece años;

– –HANABI, la menor de sus hijas, de nueve años;

.

–su hermano mellizo, HIZASHI, Protector del Bouke;

– –su esposa, MARIKO-SAMA, prima segunda suya;

– –su hijo, NEJI, único, de diecisiete años;

.

–su padre, HIRO-SAMA, líder del Consenso Hyuga;

.

–sus tíos:

– –HAMURA, el segundo de su nombre, pertenece al Souke;

– –MAESTRE HOHETO, del Ninshu y los Seis Caminos;

.

–sus vasallos:

– –TSUME INUZUKA, señora de Gatsuga;

– –SHIBI ABURAME, señor de Firu;

– –KOUSUKE YUUHI, señor de Hiirotoride

– –GAI MAITO, apodado la BESTIA VERDE, señor de Hasu

– –KIDOUMARU KUMO, señor de Doku;

– –AO TORIMOTO, Señor de Tsubasa

Entre los Clanes principales que han jurado lealtad al Byakugan están: Inuzuka, Aburame, Yuuhi, Maito, Kumo y Torimoto.

**.**

**Clan Uzumaki**

Uno de los Clanes más antiguos del reino de los Ocho Chakras Celestiales, descienden de los primeros Shinobi y su fundador fue uno de los primeros en comer del fruto de Shinju, y desarrollar el Chakra, y contrajo matrimonio con un miembro secundario del Clan Otsusuki. Su fe está depositada en Shinigami, el único y verdadero Dios que debe ser venerado. Su herencia es el sellado, orden y control del Chakra, el Fujin. Su blasón es un espiral rojo sobre campo de sinople. Su lema: _La Fuerza del Huracán_.

USUI UZUMAKI, señor de Uzushio, Guardián del Este.

–su esposa, [SUZUKI-SAMA], prima suya, falleció;

.

–sus hijos:

– –[AKAMI], heredera de Uzushio, fallecida al dar a luz;

– – – su esposo, [MASASE-SAMA], del Clan Ame, fallecido;

– – – su hijo, NAGATO, heredero de Uzushio, portador de la herencia Otsusuki, de dieciocho años;

– –YUU, segundo hijo;

– – – su esposa, [KAEDE-SAMA], del Clan Tazuna;

– – – su hija, KARIN, de quince años;

– –[KUSHINA], hija menor, prometida del Príncipe Itama II Senju, fallecida del Invierno;

– – – su hijo bastardo, NARUTO, de catorce años;

.

–sus hermanos:

– –la REINA REGENTE MITO, esposa del Rey Hashirama I Senju, hija mayor;

– –SACERDOTE KUBO, hijo menor, protector del Templo a Shinigami;

.

–sus vasallos:

– –JIRAIYA GOKETSU, señor de Hikigaeru;

– –KUROKI UMINO, señor de Kaigan;

– –NOZOMU EBISU, señor de los Yōhishi;

– –HAYATO NAMIKAZE, señor de Kiiroi Senkō;

– –SHIZOU TAZUNA, señor de Sāfu;

– –ATSUGAI KAKUZO, señor de Hakunaishō;

Entre los principales Clanes que han jurado fidelidad al Fujin están: Goketsu, Umino, Ebisu, Namikaze, Tazuna y Kakuzo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>


End file.
